Where No Ninja has Gone Before!
by Alanshee the Guardian
Summary: Hey everyone read author's note inside to understand why I have even returned now on to the summary Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no Ninja has gone before.


**Ummmm hey everyone after 3 months of what I call Fan base trekking (going from one fanbase to another not reviewing just reading the stories and if I got inspired I would write a quick story and post it finish it and move on) Well you can thank a certain author for encouraging me to return may have been working on this for quite some time but it will be long distamces between udates ****because my family is moving across the country so we are packing and getting the house ready to sell so I will be very extremely busy but figured you guys this chapter to let you know hey I am back and hopefully nothing happens like that ever again because I was really going to hold up my deal that I wasn't going to return if she hadn't PMed me I had already been thinking of returning but I wasn't going to because I thought nobody would ever want me back but thanks to the encouraging words of Peytontacoway11 I am back technically this is a crossover but who goes to the crossover section anymore lol hope you enjoy**

* * *

" I finally finished it" Jay exclaimed, running into the Bounty's living room where the rest of the ninja were relaxing

¨Finished with what Jay¨ Kai asked turning his head from the TV to the Blue Ninja

¨ My latest invention the transporter with this device you can travel anywhere in ninjago with the simple press of a button¨ Jay chirped happily

¨ How much you want to bet it will explode in the first trial¨ Cole laughed

¨This time it will work watch¨ Jay snapped pressing the button it opened a portal and sucked them all through

¨Oof¨ They all cried as they landed on a steel platform

¨Way to go Jay " Kai grumbled standing up and dusting himself off

¨That wasn't supposed to happen it was supposed to-"

¨Who are you and where did you come from¨ a gruff voice called out, the Ninja turned to see a man with a weird looking device pointed at them

They immediately threw up their hands

¨ We come from another place named Ninjago perhaps you've heard of it ¨ Jay responded slowly and fearfully

They saw another man walk through interrupting the man from answering

¨ I am Captain James T Kirk of the Starship Enterprise how did you get aboard my vessel¨

¨Sir we come from a different world called Ninjago my friends device malfunctioned and brought us here we don't know who you are or where we are ¨ Cole answered cautiously

Kirk looked at the boys eyes and saw fear shone bright he looked over the others and saw the same look

¨Put down the phaser, they aren't a threat they clearly don't know where they are¨

Kirk saw a new look, a look of relief on the groups faces,he saw one of the two females cling to the one clad in Blue clearly frightened by the experience.

" Umm sir there is something you need to know about us if we are going to be near your crew ¨ Cole carefully said

¨And what would that be¨

¨Where we come from there are people who have special abilities over certain element's we also might as well get our names out of the way to begin with I am Cole Master of Earth¨

¨I am Jay Walker Master of Lightning ¨

¨Kai Master of Fire ¨

¨I'm Lloyd Garmadon Master of Creation¨

¨I am Nya sister to the Master of Fire and a Samurai ¨

¨My name is Zane Marcus Julian Master of Ice and seer with 6th sense it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir ¨

¨And I am P.I.X.A.L I am an assistant to my inventor who creates all the technological advancements in our world"

They all then showed their abilities to prove they weren't lying

"Well , I will arrange somewhere for you to stay till you can get home" Kirk responded, it was one of the few times he was truly frightened

"Jay, didn't you loose the device in our transport, according to my calculations it will take you another 5 months to make another one even more time to find the right parts" Zane asked

"Oh god not another Spock" Kirk thought exasperated

"Shit, should have thought to make a backup"

"Ya think Zap trap" Kai responded angrily

The more Kirk watched the group converse the more he realized, it reminded him of his own team and couldn't help but smile and he had a feeling it was going to be alright.

* * *

**As you can see I have gotten better in my time away please read and review **


End file.
